legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Xain
Xain (ブルテリオ, Buruterio) is a faithful servant of the Mist and servant of Dohati in Legend of Legaia. He is responsible for causing many difficulties faced by the Ra-Seru heroes. Appearance Xain looks like the crossbreed of a bull and a centaur, though his exact species is unknown. Xain's torso and arms are human in appearance, but his face and lower body resemble that of an animal. His face is covered in a blue metallic substance, with green eyes, golden horns, and a gold nose ring. He also wears a gold bracelet on each wrist. The front half of Xain's lower body is covered in brown fur and multiple white carapaces. The back half of his body is covered in the same blue metallic substance that covers his face and his hooves are silver in color. Personality Xain fits the stereotypical musclebound moron. What Xain has in strength he is severely lacking in brain. Xain is easily able to be deceived, despite obvious signs being in front of him. Xain is very inclined to evil and takes great pleasure in killing humans. Story Early Life Xain is a Sim-Seru created by Prince Cort and his henchmen. However, how it came to possess the centaur/minotaur hybrid for use as a host body is completely unknown. Xain was assigned to work directly under the leadership of Dohati. ''Legend of Legaia'' Xain is first introduced as the boss of the Fire Path, underneath the underground city of Octam. Before running into Xain, the heroes are made aware that the caverns under Octam are periodically terrorized with terrible earthquakes. The Ra-Seru heroes witness the earthquakes caused by Xain, but do not know that Xain is causing them. The prophet Hari reveals that the earthquakes are caused by a henchman of the Mist who is punching the stone pillars holding up the town itself. After the Ra-Seru heroes leave the Palace of Meditation where Hari rests, Xain kills Hari and his attendants by destroying the pillar holding up the meditation room he sleeps in. Xain is met within an underground volcano of the Fire Path while he is in the process of punching the central pillar holding the town above in order to kill everyone who had fled the Mist. Xain initially does not pay any mind to the heroes, telling them not to interrupt him as he is doing something important ordered by Dohati. He is finally bothered enough to stop and listen to the heroes, who he fights after noticing the Ra-Seru on their arms. After Xain is defeated, it is revealed that his body is only a host body and that Xain is actually a Sim-Seru attached to a host's head. Without a host, the real Xain, a floating Sim-Seru, dies quickly. Before death, however, Xain aims to inconvenience the heroes one last time, as he enters the lava and quickly freezes the entire volcanic underground. As it turns out that the lava flowing through the Fire Path also powers the windmills in Vidna, the lave freezing causes the windmills to shut off, allowing the Mist and Seru to enter the town. Power and Abilities Xain does not possess any elemental magic abilities, but he makes up for it with immeasurable physical strength. Merely using his fists, Xain is able to destroy enormous underground pillars that hold up entire towns. Xain also has the ability to unleash a burst of destructive energy from his fist that allows him to attack multiple opponents should he be outnumbered, though he must charge up his strength before using this ability. Being a Sim-Seru, Xain is able to levitate and communicate with other entities of Seru origin. Using his lifeforce after his defeat, he displays the power to turn molten lava into solid ice. Physical attacks *Bloody Horns - Xain gores an opponent and flings them into the air before punching it as it flies back down. Supportive techniques *Bull Charge - Xain charges up his energy as he prepares for a devastating attack Energy-based attacks *Terio Punch - Xain punches out his stored energy, causing a barrage of red beams to hit all opponents. Fighting Xain Xain's Sound Bites Below are sound bites from the Xain Battle. Trivia *Xain can be tricked into believing that the Ra-Seru heroes are his allies if Vahn responds "no" when he asks if they are his enemy. Xain will sigh with relief and charge toward the pillar in front the of him and punch it once again, causing a large tremor. *Xain is often considered by many players as one of the hardest bosses in the game, due his high damage output and resistance. Unprepared players usually face many hardships against him. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia Category:Sim-Seru